


Piano Boy

by floridasunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Guitar, M/M, Nouis, Piano, Stealing, cute nouis, liam is mentioned for a second, louis works at toys r us, necklace, rebecca horan, short but cute, single father niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridasunshine/pseuds/floridasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes his daughter to Toys R Us to pick out a toy. They meet Louis, an employee that is playing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' on a toy piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Boy

Her foot slipped as she started to fall. Niall reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

“You need to be careful, Sweet Heart.” Niall chuckled as he made sure that his daughter is safe.

“Sorry, Daddy.” The four year old said.

“Just be careful, Rebecca.”

Niall smiled as he watched his beautiful daughter look at all of the toys in Toys R Us with a lot of excitement on her face. It wasn’t that often that Niall got to take her to the toy store. Being a single father is hard while running on only one income is hard, and he finally earned enough money to let Rebecca pick out a toy. He took her to the Doll and dress up aisles. Rebecca picked out a Barbie doll.

“Are you sure that’s your favorite toy in the whole store?” Niall asked.

“It is out of the two aisles that I looked at!” She answered.

“Don’t you want to see the rest of the toys before making a decision?” Niall asked. The truth was, Niall didn’t know if he could do this again before Christmas in a little over a month, and he wanted her to pick out the perfect toy. He knew that his mother buys her a lot of toys but he wants her to especially love the toy that her father picked out for her. It’s more special.

“I guess so.” She smiled. Niall led her through the rest of the store and she didn’t see anything she liked more than the Barbie until they got to the music aisle.

One of the Toys R Us employees was playing ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’ on the piano. Rebecca stared at the boy in awe. She always had an interest in music, just like her father.

“You like it?” The employee asked Rebecca. She nodded with a huge grin on her face. Niall watched with a smile on his face. Everything that she did made him so happy. “You want to try?” He asked.

“Yeah!” She cheered.

“Okay! Let me show you how to do it.” The employee grabbed her hands and helped her play the same song. It was the first time that she has ever played the piano.

“I did it!” She exclaimed.

“You did. You’re very talented.” The worker said. “Are you going to buy the piano?” He asked.

“Daddy said I can only get the toy that I want the most. I want a guitar, just like my Daddy!” She says happily.

That made Niall so happy. He loved how she wanted to be just like her Daddy. He was scared that he wouldn’t be a good enough father for her, but it seems like he’s doing a pretty good job. Well, besides the money situation. But they have food, a nice flat and electricity and that is enough for now.

“Daddy if I put the Barbie back can I get the guitar?” Rebecca turned to Niall and asked.

“Sure, Rebecca.” Niall grinned.

“Yay!” She cheered, then started looking at the guitars made for little girls like her.

“She’s a cutie.” The worker said. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

Niall took this time to get a good look at the young Toys R Us employee. He had amazing blue eyes that really stood out. But they were a unique shade of blue. They were mostly blue, but Niall could see some green mixed into them. He also had brown hair that was styled into a style that looked like the lad just rolled out of bed, but his hair was styled that way. Niall liked it.  

“Thank you. I’m Niall.” Niall smiled.

“So, you play the guitar?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Do you?” Niall asked him.

“Nah, it’s too confusing for me. I’m more of a vocals kind of guy, but I'm more of a piano boy.” Louis seemed happy that he was able to talk about music and not about the Christmas sales on the toys that started way too early.

“Really? I sing too.” Niall told him.

“I could tell by your voice. I can usually tell when someone has a good singing voice by the way that they talk.” Louis says.

“Oh, well, thanks.” Niall blushed.

“Daddy I want this guitar!” Rebecca exclaimed.

Rebecca picked out a pink guitar that was the right size for her little body. Niall was excited to teach her how to play.

“Alright, let’s go pay for it.” Niall smiled.

“I’ll take you two to the register and ring it up for you.” Louis says.

“Sounds great.” Niall says.

The three of them walk to the register and Louis takes them to a closed register so they don’t have to wait on the long lines at the other registers. That was nice of him. Louis told him the price and Niall paid for it. It was a little more than Niall wanted to pay, but he will do anything for his daughter.

“Are you buying that necklace too?” Louis asks.

“What necklace?” Niall responds.

“The one on her neck.” Louis says.

Niall looks at Rebecca and sees a pink bead necklace around her neck that he definitely has never bought before. It still had a price tag on it.

“Rebecca! Were you trying to steal that necklace?” Niall almost shouted. He couldn’t believe that she would do something like that.

“No, I-“ Rebecca started.

“Be honest, Babe.” Niall tried his hardest to reprimand her, but he never had the heart to do it. She is a good girl, she just makes mistakes once in a while.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She started to cry. “I heard you saying to Liam that you wanted to get Grandma a necklace for her birthday next week. But after you said you didn’t have the money. I wanted to get it for you to buy Grandma.” She says sadly. She thought she was doing a good thing, but she wasn’t.

            Niall kneeled down in front of Rebecca so he could get to her height so he could talk to her.

“Becks, that was a sweet idea but stealing isn’t a good thing. People who steal go to jail. You don’t want to go to jail, do you?” Niall asks. She shakes her head no. “Promise me that you won’t do that ever again.”

“I promise, Daddy.” She says.

“Good.” He grins. He stands back up and grabs the bag with the guitar inside. “Sorry about that.” He says to Louis.

“Don’t worry about it. It happens more than you would think.” He laughs.

“Thanks.” Niall says, and then starts to leave while holding Rebecca’s hand.

“Hey, wait!” Louis shouts from the register.

“Yeah?” Niall asks. “Did she take anything else?” Niall asks.

“No, Daddy!” Rebecca exclaims.

“No, she didn’t. Don’t worry.” Louis chuckles. “I was wondering if I could have your number. I would love to hear you sing and play guitar sometime.” Louis says, while blushing.

Niall blushed too. It has been so long since Niall has found an attractive guy that was also interested in him.

“Sure.” Niall grinned.

            Niall gave him his number, and Louis gave Niall his.

“I’ll call you when my shift is done.” Louis says, right before Niall leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Leave kudos and comment please:)


End file.
